


Meeting the Parents

by Eccentric_Reader



Series: I Will Follow You (To The End) [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Cute, Dinner, F/F, Meeting the Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:35:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eccentric_Reader/pseuds/Eccentric_Reader
Summary: After the Battle of Hogwarts, Hermione introduces Bella to her parents.Accompanying story to another fic.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Series: I Will Follow You (To The End) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981972
Comments: 3
Kudos: 191





	Meeting the Parents

**Author's Note:**

> someone requested this oneshot so here it is!

“Stop pacing, Bella. They’re going to love you.”

Bella didn’t listen to her, and kept pacing the length of the room. Hermione had gotten her parents back from Australia about 2 weeks ago now, and while they had (understandably) been a little upset about her wiping their memories, they knew why she did it, and once that was all sorted out, they demanded that they tell her the information about the Wizarding War that she had largely kept from them.

And, of course, one of the first definitive things her mother said was, “Well, now that that awful man is dead, we can meet that Bella you keep talking about. That little interaction 4 years ago wasn’t nearly enough.”

After her fifth year, she had “come out” to her parents- even though they’d already been teasing her relentlessly about her relationship with Bella, she’d never officially confirmed their suspicions. But after she told them, she had talked nearly nonstop about her, to the point where they probably knew Bella as well as she did.

But Bella was still inconsolable- she’d been pacing for the better part of the hour, only stopping to check her watch every 2 minutes. Her parents would be coming to the school soon- only a couple of minutes now. This seemed to be doing nothing for settling Bella’s nerves.

“How do you know that? What if they hate me?”

Hermione sighed. “They won’t, trust me. Who could hate you?”

Bella softened a bit at that, sparing her a small smile. “You might be a bit biased.”

“Just a bit?” 

Bella smirked at her before resuming her worried face. “But they’re not biased. The only time they’ve ever met me is when my parents insulted them-”

“And when we went out that one time.”

“Yes, yes, that too,” she said impatiently. “But I made a horrible first impression.”

“They liked you fine enough when you met them before.”

“That was when I wasn’t dating their daughter! What if they look at me and think, oh, no, this girl won’t do-”

“Bella, breathe, please.”

Bella had started to hyperventilate, and Hermione was starting to get worried. It wasn’t like her to be this nervous about anything.

“What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know. I just- don’t want to screw this up.”

“You won’t. There’s nothing you could do to screw it up short of murdering them or something. Just- relax.”

Bellatrix took a deep breath. “Okay. I can do that.”

“Good. Because they’re coming now.”

She gulped and turned to face the couple coming through the doorway. Hermione smiled and went to greet them, and they expressed their wonder of the castle before turning to Bella.

Upon seeing her parents, Hermione saw a familiar determination slide through Bella's face, and she seemed to relax, though Hermione could still see the tension in her shoulders.

“Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Granger,” she grinned, holding out her hand for them to shake. 

Her parents looked genuinely pleased, and both shook her hand. Hermione led them over to where she had set up a small dinner on the table. They were in Bella’s room at Hogwarts (she and her sisters, who had been kicked out for the night, were staying there to help with cleanup as opposed to going back to Black Manor, and Hermione supposed she couldn’t blame them), which had really become Hermione’s room too, with the amount of time she spent there. 

Once they were sat down at the table and had started digging into the meal, the conversation started.

“So, Bellatrix. Hermione tells us you’re top of the class next to her.”

Looking a little confused at the random topic, Bella nodded her head.

Her mum smiled. “I see. Got a lot of job opportunities lined up, then?”

Realization dawned on both of their faces. Her parents were going for the interrogation method- something, Hermione supposed, that would happen eventually anyway.

“Er. Well, I haven’t really- I don’t really know. I’d like to be an Auror, I mean, the Minister’s already said anyone who fought in the Battle of Hogwarts would get an in, not that I’m going to try to cheat the system!” she added hastily. “I’m still going to take my N.E.W.T.s. And- go through all the regular channels. But I- haven’t really thought about it that much.”

“Hermione, didn’t you say Harry was going to be an Auror?” her dad asked. She wondered briefly if her father approved of this conversation- he was the more gentle of the two, and she doubted it was his idea.

“Yes, he and Ron are going right into training as soon as they can. I still think they should finish their education, but it’s not my business, really.”

“What was it you were telling me about after your 5th year? Career advice? You didn’t chose anything then?”

“Well. Er. Back then I was sort of betrothed to someone, and in, you know, society the woman isn’t really supposed to do any work. But now that he’s dead, I can have a job,” she finished brightly.

Wow. Probably not the best impression, grinning widely at the fact that someone had been murdered, even if it was Rodolphus (and even if it had admittedly been really cool). However, her parent’s only reaction was a raised eyebrow on her dad’s part and a slight thinning of her mum’s lips. 

They fell into an awkward silence after that, Bellatrix seemingly realizing what she’d done wrong and looking down at her plate. 

They finished the rest of the meal and sat down at the couch. There was a tense silence for a moment, before Bella spoke up. “Er, Hermione told me you two are,” she looked down at her hand, “dentists?”

Her father brightened. “Ah, yes. We have our own practice.”

Bella clearly had no idea what that meant. “Cool! Just out of curiosity, er, what exactly is it that dentists do?”

Another raised eyebrow from her mother. “We fix up people’s teeth.”

Choosing to ignore the slightly alarmed look on her girlfriend’s space, Hermione spoke up. “They’re like Healers. Except each Healer has to have a specific- specialty, because they can’t fix things with magic.”

“How- I mean, how exactly do you fix teeth?”

Oh, boy.

“Well, we go in with tools. Sometimes we have to numb the patient’s mouth.”

Instead of looking disgusted like Hermione had expected her to, Bella immediately brightened. “Whoa! But how do you numb their mouth?”

Hermione sat back as her parents immediately launched into a... detailed discussion of the art of dentistry, Bella hanging on to every word and perking up when they started talking about drilling teeth.

Well, Hermione supposed, there were worse things for them to bond over.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
